mmogamefandomcom-20200214-history
MMOrpG-origin
Although there are some exceptions, but most MMORPG's in the background of the world has a sci-fi or fantasy elements. Some of the world of MMORPG set early in the game before has been such as "Star Wars (Star Wars)" cosmic background, and "The Lord of the Rings" Middle Earth. Background world of the MMORPG from other computer games, or completely original. The background of each MMORPG set a huge difference, but the game was largely the same. Basically all the players to create virtual characters, the player character (player characters, PCs) created the role of other players in the game, as well as computer-controlled non-player controlled character (non-player characters, NPCs) to interact. The player can choose different occupations, such as warriors, thieves, mages and healers. The role of different occupations have different skills. (Figure) mmorpgmmorpg Players in the the Daguai game world, to do the task. In this process, they can gain experience, this level is getting higher and higher, this is the upgrade. After the upgrade of the player's role will become more strong, but also advanced skills, weapons and equipment. This basic mode of the game in the early desktop role-playing games (tabletop role-such games usually have a rule book, the provisions of a role in creating and fighting order of the Game Master (game master, GM) or Dungeon Master (dungeon master, DM) to build the game according to the rulebook, GM or DM to the tasks of the players, implied or information prompts in order to promote the development of the story. In theory, stories and games is no end, but the GM is often Design a battle (Figure) mmorpgmmorpg Series of events, so that the whole story toward the development of a specific direction. Today's role-playing game (RPG) and 30 years ago, role-playing games are very similar. The players sit together, to describe the story in the virtual world, the use of dice or other tools to determine the role of action can be successful. The core content of the game is the story of the development and role of growth. Some players, desktop role-playing game brought the real world, which had a live role-playing game (live-action role playing games, LARPs). In the LARP, the players personally play the role of the game to participate in a simulated combat the use of props and replica firearms. (Figure) mmorpgmmorpg Home computer shortly after the developed computer games instead of these low-tech live-action RPG. In what follows, we will introduce you to the early computer MMORPG game The first batch of computer role-playing game and not as colorful today's 3D games. The first online multiplayer role-playing game is a text form, such as multiplayer adventure games (multi-user dungeons, MUDs). MUD games, including object-oriented MUD game (MUD object-oriented, MOO) and MUSH game with a film background. In such games, the game world is described by the rows of text. From the classic works of the snow Leshan (Sierra Entertainment) Space Adventures (Space Quest) series to the recent launch of the "Fallout 3 (Fallout 3)" the virtual world of computer games is the use of animation and sound effects created. Players can create and control one or more roles. In some games, players can set the role of ability and appearance. In other games, players from the pre-configured to select the role. But these games usually can not play games like MUD or desktop role as support the people involved. Some of the game's multiplayer mode just copy the single player story mode. The multiplayer mode is not a player or a computer to control multiple roles, but many players to participate in the game. MMORPG people took part in the characteristics of it beyond the traditional role-playing game. The large number of players can create and control their own role, each player for the game in its own way. Available in 1997, Network Genesis (Ultima Online) is the first popular MMORPG. 1999, EverQuest (of EverQuest) "debut, people soon realized that the game is addictive, and known as the" endless addiction (EverCrack). The popular MMORPG "World of Warcraft" "Diablo 3""Guild 2 Wars", "City of Heroes (City of Heroes,)" of EVE Online, Lord of the Rings Online (Lord of the Rings Online) "and so on. Your MMORPG can be seen as a massive expansion of stand-alone RPG or MUD, but even better picture and sound quality. MMORPG and other game than the common, but there are some obvious differences.